Blinky
Blinky (Japanese: アカベイ Akabei) is the leader of the ghosts. He chases Pac-Man constantly, and can be very dangerous. In the cartoon, he swapped roles with Clyde for unknown reasons (making Clyde the leader and Blinky the unwilling one). He is known to have a short temper. He is good friends with Pinky. In Pac-Man Main article: Pac-Man (game) Blinky first appeared with the other members of the Ghost Gang in the Pac-Man arcade game. He was the first to come out of the chamber in the center of the mazes. In Pac-Man Junior Pac-Man Junior fell in love with one of Blinky's relatives. Blinky got angry at this and took Junior and locked him in a maze with himself and the other three Ghost Gang members. In Pac-Man World Blinky is one of the bosses in the game. Some of the ghost minions appear is Blinky. In ''Pac-Man World 2'' In this game, Blinky teams up with an ancient ghost of Pac-Land called Spooky, along with his ghost friends, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde, to steal the Golden Fruit. Like Inky and Pinky, Blinky also built a giant, ghost-like machine in an attempt to take down PAC-MAN. Though Blinky's boss is only the fourth in the game of six bosses, it's often considered the hardest. His boss takes place in the caldera of a volcano, and is appropriately called "Clyde in the Caldera". (In this game, along with the other Pac-Man World games due to the Clyde/Blinky error, the red ghost was named Clyde.) Unlike Inky & Pinky, but somewhat like Clyde (after 3 hits), Blinky's machine can only be damaged by one method. In Blinky's case, this is Butt-Bouncing. While this would seem like an easy rule to follow, since Blinky rarely becomes vulnerable and will constantly be bombarding Pac-Man with continuous fireballs, it isn't. In ''Pac-Man World 3'' In Pac-Man World 3, Blinky (now called Clyde) and Pinky are forced into an alliance with Pac-Man. Blinky develops a new techniques in this game called the "Sonic Boo". It's capable of causing one-hit KO's (Kill-Over) to most enemies, making Blinky vital to Pac-Man in this game in a situation where Pac-Man has no Power Pellets to gobble up his foes. Cross-overs Mario Kart Arcade GP 'Main article: Mario Kart GP '' In ''Mario Kart Arcade GP''', Blinky is one of the playable characters. Blinky has special abilities such as throwing banana peals on the track which is popular in many Mario Kart Games. Blinky can also use a ghostly howl much like the other ghosts in the game. Blinky stays close to Pac-Man and Mario in this game as a result of being the ghost nicknamed "Shadow". Characteristics Blinky has often been considered the self-conceited leader of the ghosts. He is also known as "Shadow" or "Urchin" because of the way he follows Pac-Man. It is shown that out of the other three ghosts, Inky seems to be his closest friend. T.V. Series In the T.V. series Blinky is voiced by Chuck McCan. He is depicted as slow-witted and cowardly. This is the first and only time Blinky was portrayed as such. Before then, he was considered the leader because he is faster than the other ghosts and and comes out of the chamber first. Appearances Blinky made his debut in the the game [[Pac-Man_(game)|''Pac-Man]] in 1980 as the red ghost otherwise known as "Shadow". Blinky has earned the title of "Shadow" due to his constant following of Pac-Man. The more Pac-Dots that Pac-Man consumes, the more likely Blinky is to become faster and gain the ability to chase Pac-Man. However, this does not apply if Blinky is vulnerable. Blinky has appeared in all Pac-Man games. Trivia *Blinky and Clyde swapped names in the Pac-Man World series. It is possibly related to the fact that in the T.V. series, Clyde is seen as the leader of the ghosts. As a result, to prevent fans from getting confused in regards to who is the leader, Namco swapped the two ghosts' names. Category:Ghosts Category:Video Game Characters Category:Namco's Game Characters Category:Enemies Category:Pac-Man World Rally